Edges of Twilight
by Eriaden
Summary: Heroes fade as the darkness swallows light. Kingdoms fall as tyrants prove stronger than princesses. It is twilight over Hyrule...and the reign of the king has begun. Where is the Hero? Where is the Sword?
1. Chapter 1

Darkness. Ever darkness. It stays...it encompasses all...it crushes and finally kills. Listen: ...silence. Darkness is void of sound...of form...of thought. Darkness can speak, can remind. Link...awaken! Take up your sword, you are not yet finished with your destiny. And destiny is not yet finished with you...

"Hey listen!" A point of light danced in front of his eyes jarring him to his senses. "Awake Hero!" Frustrated the point rammed into his jaw. Startled, Link jolted fully upright. "Hero!" Link could make out the point better spherical and white but tinged with an amber hue. A fairy! Link thought.

"Hero!" The fairy said urgently, "I must speak with you and I haven't long!" The fairy backed away a few inches. "I am Jin! A forest fairy of Faron! Hero, the woods have fallen into darkness... The rivers of Hylia are torrents of murk! Hyrule Castle is a fortress of evil! Hero...but you know this...and you know of the death of the Princess...of your defeat. Zant...Gannon...he has razed Hyrule and enslaved it's people. Hero...Hyrule cannot stand without you."

Link listened but his mind was as murky as this fairy claimed the rivers to be. Slowly Jin's words faded as his memories returned. He remembered the final battle and Zelda...Princess Zelda run through with her own sword. That tyrant had no honor. He had lunged to Gannon-sword poised for the killing blow! But he was not quick enough. Gannon struck him with a dark burst of magic. No! Midna had materialized in front of him and saved him. The burst had flung her back into Link and both had fallen from the balcony and...Link could not remember. Midna! But where was Midna?

"I cannot heal all your hurts Hero. I know more than your body has suffered...I will do what will let you return from the darkness-even if just to journey into greater darkness. Hero, farewell, and dwell not on the past-for all our sakes!" The fairy suddenly shone as a star, nearly blinding Link, and swirled around him. Link felt the fire in his veins fade and his weariness leave.

No! Link panicked, I do not deserve-! The fairy was gone.

A pale girl pay at Link's feet. Ebony hair and no taller than Link's chin. She opened her eyes. Her irises were red.

 **PLEASE WRITE REVIEWS AND TELL ME HOW I'M DOING!**


	2. Chapter II

**Alright, Chapter II! Leave some reviews, FYI, the chapters are currently a little short due to inexperience I will be improving as fast as I am able!**

Metal jingled against metal as Link made his way out of the forest. Link tried not to think...it was all too much to grasp right now. The journey had been hard, hard to even reach the evil king...how could it have all ended in failure and death? Princess Zelda, Midna...there was no worse "Hero" that had ever lived. "Link...do not...do not blame yourself..."

Link spun around. That girl had followed him. The oddly familiar eyes in pain but still commanding and-sarcastic? Who was she? She had demanded to be left alone in the forest, she had no use for a "knight in turmoil", she had made clear. And now she read and sympathized with his thoughts apparently.

"Who are you?" Link asked. The girl's eyes widened a fraction,

"You don't-oh...call me, Dniam."

"Dniam?"

"Yes, idiot, not everyone has simple words for their name."

"I-" Link started.

"Just call your horse, Hero." That last word was clearly sarcastic in nature.

Link shrugged, more than a little confused at this girl.

"Do you even know where it is you are going, Hero?"

Link thought about it, "Er... Hyrule Castle...?"

"Hyrule Castle huh?" Dniam spat, "Oh this'll be good. Carry on, Hero!"

Link whistled, he could hear Epona in the distance, the beautiful horse stopped just in front of him whinnying joyfully at the sight of her master. Link mounted and offered his hand to...Dniam.

Dniam, however, ignored it and climbed the mountain of a horse herself. Link drew his sword: HYAH! And the horse galloped onward to the castle of darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, so I'm sorry you guys that I'm not going to continue writing-unfortunately school is too important as well as work. If anyone does want to read some good stories I'm interested in right now here is an author

KisekiMa

And a story to read by Unknown Valor s/12486308/1/FateSupremacy:

Anyway, good luck and goodbye!


End file.
